Coming Back
by saisori12
Summary: Ants do seem to have some fun teasing fraidy cats. But can big ants scare our Haruno Sakura when she knows that Sasuke is just behind her? First ever SasuXSaku fic…Humor/Romance I suppose ... “,


**Coming Back**

**SasuXSaku**

**By saisori12**

**My special thanks for the following persons:**

**The Authoress of Heartbreak, **for being my first reviewer (excluding my ex-roommate**- The Legendary Kanin**)

**shadowjettailsclub, **for putting **"Patience"(**my first story) in the favorites list

**SakuDeiFan, **also for adding my previous(and first ever) story in the favorites

**To those who are still going to post their reviews… Thanks guys! **

**This story is dedicated** to:

**The Legendary Kanin (**this December 8)

**This story is dedicated to you for being so good to me… HApPy BiRtHdaY Gai! Domo Arigat0… **_**I owe you a lot!**_

**Summary:**

Ants do seem to have some fun teasing _fraidy cats_. But can big ants scare our Haruno Sakura when she knows that Sasuke is just behind her? First ever SasuXSaku fic…Humor/Romance (I suppose)

________________________________________________________________________

"Okay now, little ants. You only need to be obedient to Sakura and you won't get hurt," she talked to the hundreds of tiny black creatures running around the off-white tiles of her little house's balcony.

The night was solemnly dark, and the cicadas and other insects were starting to make their usual routine of noise outside. Other villagers passing by her house were loudly talking, if not yelling, to each other. Sakura got simply annoyed by their utterances, yet she stayed in her little dim lit balcony, watching them pass by.

"Come on, little one. Hurry up because it's already too late. "She heard a villager called for her child. "I'm coming, Kaachan," was the reply she heard.

"Now, now, now… Go away from me, you creepy ants!" Sakura yelled to the insects slowly marching away from her, as if they heard what she just said. She continued sweeping off of her the poor, disabled living things until they completely got out of her sight.

"Alas! Maybe I could start writing now. " She got her pink-covered notebook from her own room, and completely turned on the balcony where she was hanging out before sitting down for comfort.

The tiles felt cold against her bare feet and legs, and the wind started blowing swiftly. The cold sensation brought a tingle over her body, and she hugged herself for warmth.

She was only wearing a cream night gown that was completely hugging her curves and perfectly shaping her well-grown body. She decided to go back to her room and get something that could ease the cold she was feeling.

'Perhaps a blanket could do,' she said to herself. Since she cannot find a jacket or perhaps a cloak in her sight, she got the blanket as a second thought.

She noiselessly went back to the spot where she sat before. Feeling comfortable in her position, she started scribbling some words in her pretty notebook using hr black ball point pen.

"He got her hand and inserted a ring in her ring finger," she read, as she was writing down.

"Ahhh…so shabby," she discontentedly told herself as she tore off the page from her precious notebook.

Yeah right! It was so precious for her. So precious and important to her that she didn't even dare throwing it away for the past six years. She was not exactly the type of person who loves keeping things. She was completely our 'throwthatuselessunimportantthing' girl. So, it meant a lot to her, to the extent that she would always bring that tiny notebook everywhere, even in her sleep.

The notebook contained every little thing of her. It was where she put her secrets, hopes, dreams, and ambitions. It was where she would dry her mind out in gathering ideas just to make herself some stories that would more or less end up happily ever after. That was what she was trying to do now.

She was purposely down, all by herself, in her favorite spot where she could widely spread her imaginations and fantasies, without someone or something to distract her perfect moment all by her, and herself only.

She searched through her mind to find some more, better ideas, but was dumbfound finding nothing, but jumbled thoughts inside her head.

"What are you doing Yuki-kun?" Sakura heard a tiny female voice from the road down her house. She looked for the second floor and saw two children- a girl and a boy.

"Please wait for me Yuki-kun. I'm already tired. Can't we stop for a while?" She heard the girl's voice again.

"Okay. Let's just stop here for a minute or two." The little boy who was about nine or ten years old as Sakura calculated, told the girl. He came closer to the girl and placed his hand on her head. He leaned down to the tiny girl's level and said, "Are you really, really tired Mia-chan?" He ruffled her, making them a little messy.

"Nah...Yuki-kun, Mia's just really, really exhausted. We've been walking for a long time already, and Mia's feet hurt a bit," the girl complained.

"Sorry Mia-chan. Yuki is just so bad that he wanted Mia-chan all by himself, that's why he took her with him here," he said to the girl with a wide grin, rather than a very sincere smile on his face.

"Mia also wants Yuki-kun all by herself, so that seems to be fair," she said to him. He sat next to her and draped her petite, delicate shoulders.

After a while, the boy said, "Let's go Mia-chan. It's getting late and the road seems to be very dark." He stood up and stretched his hand to her to help her stand up.

"But, Yuki-kun… my feet--"

He cut her words and reassured her, "Don't worry Mia-chan. Yuki's going to help you walk." He smiled to her, and she painted a coy smile in return.

Sakura watched in great amazement and awe as the two children disappeared through the dark and winding road, with the small girl piggy-backed by the boy.

"How sweet…" She managed to say while giggling. It seemed like a small drama to her, except that it was canonically live and not in TVs.

"Just like you and me?" A deep, but teasing, mocking voice of a grown boy-maybe a young man- sounded from the tee branch of an old hardwood in front of Sakura's room.

"No! Not really like us because … what?" She was terrified by the presence of another voice, but answering to it was the terrible part.

Sakura saw a dark-haired-dark-eyed man calmly sitting atop of one of the tree's branches. "What the-" she swore. "Where the hell did you come from?" Have you been there the whole time?" She made a glare using her pair of big emerald eyes to the chuckling man.

"No. Not really… But I saw you playing with the ants lately. " He displayed a mischievous grin to manage not to laugh at the burning lady.

"Come down here now or else I would hit you…you, stupid thing!" she ordered harshly to him.

He didn't care noticing her damn sermon. Instead, he burst out a laugh loud enough for only the two of them to hear in the middle of everyone' silence

"And now, what are you laughing at _my dear man_!?" she used a tone that was intended to mock him.

"Look into yourself first. Look down your feet." He ordered her, his eyes traveling her own down to her feet.

"What!?" She demanded, but got herself looking down as he said to her.

"EEK!" She squealed upon seeing the ants starting to crawl over her legs.

"NOOO!!! Take them away from me! Nooo! Help!!!" She squealed again, trying to get some help from him.

He laughed harder and harder, instead of starting to help his lady screaming at the top of her lungs.

"They're coming back to take their revenge on you for sweeping them off before."Sasuke teased Sakura.

"Nooo!" She shouted, running around in the balcony like a crazy chic.

Sasuke jumped off the tree and landed down in front of his squirming Sakura blossoms. He swept of the screaming woman's feet and carried her bridal style. H e grinned to her and said,"Now, can an ant of a bigger size bite this little Sakura's lip? "

END...

________________________________________________________________________

This is just a random thing that came out of my mind when I tried (just tried) to study for a maybe quiz in MTG (Mathematics Trainers Guild). I wrote this at about 10:00 to 11:53 p.m. Anyway, this I still my second fic so please bear with me. (",) Reviews are whole-heartedly acceptable. Please help in improving the newbie.

Note:

~saisori12 and sAsori2dmAx are the same characters…

I just changed my name from sAsori2dmAx to saisori12~

My InspiratI0ns:

my Ex-roommates:

Franz, Hopee, and Gai

my Family

my Friends


End file.
